1. Field
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and a method for driving the same.
2. Related Art
Among various flat panel display devices, a light emitting display device is generally advantageous of a fast response rate and low power consumption. Since a light emitting display device does not need a backlight, it can be manufactured lightweight.
In particular, an organic light emitting display device comprises an organic emission layer formed between an anode and a cathode. Thus, holes supplied from an anode and electrons supplied from a cathode are connected together within the organic emission layer to produce excitons, which are electron-hole pairs. When these excitons transit to a ground state, a certain level of energy is produced, and this energy causes the organic light emitting display device to emit light.
A flat panel display represents an image by applying data signals within a duration that scan signals are applied. However, since each sub-pixel has a parasitic capacitance, it is hard to represent gray scales exactly when the data signals are inputted. For this reason, a pre-charge signal is supplied to preliminarily charge sub-pixels and, after data signals are applied, a discharge signal is supplied to a pixel part to discharge the sub-pixels.
According to conventional technology, however, pre-charge signals are applied indiscriminately. Thus, an actually needed pre-charge signal is not applied to the pixel part. Also, since a discharge signal is applied with no regard to the data signals to be applied in the next frame, the pixel part is indiscriminately discharged by the discharge signal to a predetermined level. This results in wasteful consumption of power by the unnecessary supply of a pre-charge or discharge signal.